Shooting Stars
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Brera y Sheryl son dos chicos que han superado muchas cosas juntos. Pero sus destinos jamas seran unidos. Breryl para posteriormente convertirse en arusheryl one shot.


**DISCLAIMER: **Como siempre estos personajes son propiedad de Shoji Kawamori y su obra Macross Frontier y como es mi costumbre mezclo eventos de las movies, las light novels y el anime. Shooting star pertenece a Yoko Kano.

**DEDICATORIAS: **a Umi-chan por ser una parte importante de mi vida en las últimas semanas y por que amargadito-kun aka Brera sterne es propiedad de ella.

**NA: **soy una fanatica incurable del Arusheryl pero un trabajo reciente me llevo a hacerme fan del Breryl espero les guste.

* * *

><p>Sheryl paseaba de un lado al otro en su camerino, calentando antes del concierto, reproductor musical en una mano y los audífonos en los oídos, esperando a que Ranka bajara del escenario y ella tener su oportunidad.<p>

Elmo abrió la puerta de su camerino

Sheryl- san 3 minutos más.

Sheryl asintió, se quitó el aparato y lo colocó sobre el tocador y junto a su maquillaje.

Salió caminando por el pasillo fingiendo escuchar las indicaciones de último minuto de Elmo, en esos momentos extrañaba a Grace, O'connor sabía que esos momentos Sheryl prefería pasarlos en silencio para juntar toda su energía y poder contagiar a su público.

Sintió una mirada penetrante ojos color rubí se cruzaron con los azules de ella, la chica se sonrojo al verlo ahí cabello rubio, jeans oscuros, remera blanca indicando que era parte del staff de Sheryl, nadie sabía la función del chico lo cierto es que el otro piloto del NUNS había permanecido más tiempo como miembro del staff de la ginga no yousei que el actual jefe de seguridad un piloto del SMS cuya identidad se guardaba recelosamente y solo era conocido su nombre clave Ueksa Shion.

El sentido de protección de Brera lo llevó a realizar el escaneo rápido de la condición física de Sheryl.

Ella solo le dedicó una mirada de reproche y se cubrió colocando sus brazos alrededor de ella, como lo había hecho durante su primer concierto en Frontier durante el ataque vajra.

Sheryl-san ¿estás bien? Preguntó Elmo.

Hai afirmo la diva.

No iba a confesarle a su manager que la manera en como la veía Sterne siempre provocaba un nudo en su estómago.

Siguió subiendo hasta llegar al escenario, tras bambalinas miro al equipo acrobático de Mihoshi Gako colocarse los X GEARS y prepararse para la acción.

La persona con la unidad dos sintió la presencia de el hada y volteo hacia ella dejando vislumbrar el pendiente que ella misma le había obsequiado y le indico con su dedo pulgar de la mano derecha que todo marchaba acorde al plan. La chica sonrió sinceramente y le envió un beso guiñándole un ojo.

yoake wo futari mochinagara gyutto me wo tojita

Ranka terminaba uno de sus éxitos respirando agitadamente hizo una reverencia agradeciendo a su público.

A continuación quiero invitar al escenario a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, la persona por la cual yo estoy en este escenario y la primera que me impulso a seguir mi sueño.

Sheryl piso el escenario, saludando con la mano y sonriendo para las cámaras el legendario carisma de la hada galáctica se hacía presente.

El público se puso de pie por primera vez desde la última batalla Sheryl pisaba un escenario

SHERYL, SHERYL, SHERYL

Eran parte de los gritos que se distinguían provenientes de la multitud.

La música comenzó silenciando a los espectadores. Sheryl inhalo y comenzó a cantar.

omoshiroi koto nanika ga hajimaru toki wa

WINK de STAR! watashi rashiku yuuwaku distance

anata ni okuru shijousaikou no MELODY

kanadete ROMANCE! kiryuu ni notte kyuujoushou

ano hoshi made ikeru kana?

SPEED agete space flight

JET CURSE SUPIN karamiatte

hacha mecha ni shite! futari fly away

Alto y el equipo de acrobacias despegaban desde distintos puntos del auditorio tiñiendo de colores el espacio aéreo.

El chico pasaba justamente frente a Sheryl y ella le cantaba la siguiente estrofa a él señalando con su dedo índice hacia donde el chico se movía con su x-gear y abrazandose a sí misma.

HALELUYA! de sekai wa kawaru

you hold me tight! yume mitai

isshun de MIRACLE shooting star

kirari kirameite kurari

doushiyou mo nai shoudou mitai

kyuutenkai de nante DRAMATIC

koi wa itsudemo sonna mon da yo

miryokuteki na APROACH de coach site please guy

El rubio miraba atrás del escenario el intercambio que tenían Sheryl y Alto. Tenía que reconocerlo por mucha atracción física que sintiera por Sheryl desde años nunca se iba a comparar por lo que ella sentía por Alto, sencillamente desde que ella llegó a la flota Frontier dejo de coquetear con Brera por completo.

Era el turno de Ranka para interpretar su parte del dueto.

La chica se sonrojo al voltear hacia el costado del escenario y ver a Brera ahí contemplando el escenario.

kangaeru na yo kanjireba sore de ii ja nai

WINK ga START! anata rashiku chouhatsu midnight

doki doki takanaru mune no BEAT ni nosete

utaeba ROMANCE! mitsumeaeba motto kyuusekkin

ano hoshi tobikoechaou ka?

FULL THROTTLE de kouyoukan zenkai!

maware MERRY GO ROUND mazariatte

hacha mecha ni nare! futari fly away

HALLELUYA! de sekai wo kaeyou!

mahou mitai! MANTO wo hirari

shunkanteki MIRACLE shooting star

fuwari chikazuite potsuri

yannacchau cry kandou shichau

Ranka volteaba a ver a Brera y lo señalaba

tocchira katte mo chanto "Suki da yo"

suki da yo repetía Sheryl señalando a donde Alto comenzaba a dibujar un corazón en el cielo.

ieta koto ni smile watashi nari no STANCE

miryokuteki PRODUCE de SKIRT shite please guy

A Brera le sorprendio la actitud de Ranka, la chica abiertamente le había dicho que le gustaba. Y al mismo tiempo recibía la confirmación de que era tiempo de dejar ir a esa estrella inalcanzable conocida como Sheryl Nome.

La canción termino y el público ovacionaba de pie a las chicas.

Alto regresaba atrás del escenario y admiraba a Sheryl con una tenue sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Sheryl abrazaba a Ranka.

Arigatou Ranka-chan. Le daba un beso en la mejilla lo cual provocó que la peli verde se sonrojara y después levantó la mano de la pequeña junto con la de ella en señal de triunfo. Ambas hicieron una reverencia y Sheryl dejó el escenario.

Ginga no hate made.

Sheryl dejo que Ranka siguiera con su concierto se colocó del otro lado de donde estaba Brera, Alto la rodeo con sus brazos.

Sterne seguía contemplando la escena.

Sheryl era abrazada por Alto quien le decía algo a la chica y esta giraba un poco la cabeza para colocarle un beso en la mejilla al piloto del SMS. Para luego seguir el ritmo de la canción de Ranka con un constante golpeteo de su pie contra el piso.

Brera hizo un viaje al pasado aquella vez cuando estaban de visita en el Macross 13.

Sheryl tenía 16 recién cumplidos la fecha era 23 de noviembre

Sheryl como cada presentación terminó cansada y sudorosa. Brera le colocó una toalla en la espalda y le ofreció una botella con agua.

Sheryl la acepto gustosa y comenzó a secar el sudor de su rostro y cuerpo.

Una excelente presentación como siempre Sheryl.

Gracias Grace.

La chica destapaba la botella y bebía el contenido.

En cuanto estés lista vamos a festejar tu cumpleaños

Sheryl caminaba hacia su vestuario, no tengo ganas de hacerlo Grace.

De todas maneras tienes que comer algo Sheryl y no quiero que sea servicio a la habitación. Refuto la manager.

Brera se mantuvo en su lugar esperando indicaciones de Grace.

Como cada año es una fecha muy difícil para ella.

Brera se mantenía frio y calmado como siempre.

Los espero en la limosina.

Grace salió dejando a Brera en la puerta del vestidor de Sheryl.

El chico escucho un sollozo devastador y por impulso abrió la puerta cerciorándose de que Sheryl estuviera bien.

Brera…

Sheryl trato de limpiarse las lágrimas y ocultar las que estaban por salir de nuevo.

Lo siento tenía que cerciorarme de que estabas bien.

Lo estoy, gracias.

Brera iba a salir de nuevo pero no podía soportar ver así a Sheryl, había pasado mucho tiempo que ella no presentaba esa actitud y sobre todo la ocultaba cada vez que se tocaba el tema de Erato o de la audición para Miss Minmay.

Todo estará bien Sheryl.

Sheryl hizo un ruido que el chico no supo cómo interpretar.

Lo sé estoy viviendo por ellos y cumpliendo mis sueños junto con la promesa que le hice a Lilith.

Brera se regresó unos pasos y coloco su mano encima de la cabeza de Sheryl.

Todos estarían orgullosos de tu esfuerzo y lo bien que lo haces.

Por primera vez desde que era un cyborg Sterne le regalo una sonrisa a alguien.

Sheryl tomo la mano que Brera mantenía en su cabeza y se acercó a él abrazándolo, comenzando a derramar todas esas lagrimas que usualmente se traga por el bien del show y sus metas.

Sterne la abrazó, no sabía que decirle en esos momentos, no quería que nadie la dañara y quería devolverle a esos hermosos ojos azules el brillo que tenían en el escenario.

Sheryl eres la estrella más grande de la galaxia.

Realmente sabes decir lo que una chica necesita escuchar Sterne.

Brera tomó a Sheryl del mentón y la obligo a mirarlo.

Resulta que no todas las chicas son Sheryl… Sheryl Nome

Esta noche solo quiero ser Sheryl Kuller Nome no la hada es mi cumpleaños número 16 uno de los más importantes para una adolescente y veme estoy llorando por cosas irremediables, sigo trabajando para forjar mi destino.

Y lo has logrado Sheryl, con tan solo 16 has enfrentado y superado más pruebas de las que una chica normal podría manejar.

Pero sigo sintiéndome sola, a pesar de que canto gracias al amor que siento por mis padres, mi abuela, Lilith, Grace.

Y ¿qué sientes que te falta Sheryl?

La chica se soltaba de los brazos de Brera y tomaba su bolso.

Sentir lo que Lilith por aquel onnagata que vimos en escena, lo que mi mamá por mi padre.

Brera miraba confuso a la hada.

Lo que te quiero decir mi querido piloto guardaespaldas es que quiero enamorarme plenamente. Tal vez eso me haga sentir completa y que ya no estoy sola.

Sheryl tú nunca…

Por supuesto que no, se cómo me venden pero en realidad no soy así, es patético una adolescente de 16 que jamás ha sido besada.

Brera observaba los movimientos de Sheryl.

Pensé que el chico con el que estás haciendo Miss Minmay.

Es solo actuación Brera, no es lo mismo que recibir, robar o dar uno de verdad.

Los chicos salían del camerino y se dirigían a la limo. Después de ir a un restaurante de comida francesa y regresar al hotel, Sheryl se dio un baño descanso un poco pero el insomnio la levanto de la cama, así que se puso unos pants y subió a la azotea del hotel.

Coloco sus manos en la espalda y miro al cielo cantando Aimo en memoria de los que ya no estaban con ella.

Brera se colocó a un lado de ella, en ese momento un cometa paso.

En la tierra dicen que si le pides un deseo a un cometa este se cumple.

Sheryl cerró los ojos e hizo lo que el chico le acababa de comentar.

¿qué pediste? Pregunto Brera.

Mi madre me dijo que si contaba mis deseos estos jamás se cumplirían.

Brera rio.

Perfecto entonces yo tampoco te contare que acabo de pedir.

Sheryl volvió la mirada a Brera.

Haciéndote el interesante Sterne

No yo solo soy un piloto guardaespaldas la actriz y cantante famosa eres tú.

Sheryl golpeo juguetonamente el brazo de Brera.

Eso me dolió más a mí que a ti.

Brera tomo la mano de la chica y comenzó a examinarla.

Al ver que estaba un poco roja, poso sus labios en ella.

E…eto…. Sheryl se sonrojaba pero no quitaba la mano de los labios de Sterne

Desee que alguien me besara de verdad ¿y tú?

Brera se sorprendió por la repentina revelación de Sheryl.

Pedí que la chica que me gusta me dejara besarla de verdad por primera vez en su vida.

Brera rodeo a Sheryl con sus brazos y por primera vez probo esos labios rosados.

Al terminar de hacerlo y por falta de aire de la chica Brera decidió hablar.

Sheryl yo…

Sheryl movió la cabeza negativamente y posó su dedo en los labios del chico.

No me lo digas Brera, yo lo sé pero no puedo decirte lo mismo.

Sheryl se soltó del abrazo y bajo las escaleras.

El concierto terminaba. Ranka estaba agotada, Sheryl la rodeaba con una toalla y Alto le ofrecía una botella con agua.

Aún falta pero vas mejorando Ranka.

Arigatou Alto-san

Sheryl y Alto se despidieron de Ranka en ese momento.

Pasaron a un lado de Brera tomados de las manos, el rubio no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación.

Aún sientes que ella te va a superar en algún punto de sus carreras.

Sheryl movía la cabeza negativamente.

No, su reto solo me ha impulsado a mejorar y superarme a mí misma. Además ahora entiendo lo que Lilith me dijo antes de morir.

Alto la miro intrigado.

Cantar por amor. Y ahora lo siento, me acompaña y forma una parte esencial de mi vida.

Ahora sí puedo decir Te amo a la persona que en realidad me hace sentir completa.

Alto solo se sonrojo y apretó la mano de Sheryl no necesitaba palabras para expresar que era recíproco.

Ranka se acercó a Brera.

Forman una buena pareja verdad. En todo el tiempo que has pasado con ella ¿alguna vez la viste así de feliz?

No

Fue la respuesta fría del cyborg.

Ranka quiero preguntarte algo.

¿qué fue lo que paso durante shooting star?

La chica se sonrojo en realidad si me estabas prestando atención.

Si

Bueno yo… Todo mundo piensa que aún sigo enamorada de Alto, de cierta forma lo amo pero ya no como un novio, Sheryl y Alto son dos personas muy importantes en mi vida y siento un amor muy especial por ellos. Lo cierto es que comienzo a querer a otra persona.

Brera te quiero.

Después de casi 3 años Brera volvió a sonreír, tal vez las palabras no habían sido pronunciadas nunca por Sheryl Nome y ahora ya no importaba realmente, lo que acababa de escuchar había sido pronunciado con sinceridad y sobre todo con el calor que esa palabras requieren.


End file.
